If Wishes Came True
by the10thmuse
Summary: Five years into the reign of Queen Dovasary, Aly is getting over comfortable with Kyprioth's presence and he doesn't like it. Meanwhile a girl finishes Trickster's Queen and makes a wish. Can Kyprioth use this girl to teach Aly a lesson?
1. High Stakes

If Wishes Came True

By piratewench5309

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. None. Well at least in this chapter anyways.

AN: Okay so this story is intended to satiate my own desires to be a part of a story that I so far have only experienced vicariously. So all the characters you don't recognize are probably real and this story will eventually have sequels that do not take place in the Tamora Pierce realm. I think the next one should take place in Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 1: High Stakes

"Hiya!" Alianne of Pirate's Swoop said in greeting to her patron god, Kyprioth. She sat complacently at her desk, toiling away at the day's paperwork. She did not even take the time to look up from the slate she was currently working on.

Aly had been the spymaster for Queen Dovasary Balitang of the Copper Isles for five years now and since the end of the revolution, things had been dreadfully dull.

"Hiya?" The trickster god questioned, a shimmery, salt and pepper eyebrow raised in indignation. The god was immaculately jeweled as always with a ring on each finger, a pair of earrings and many strands of beads hanging around his neck.

Aly looked up at him with no more regard than she had previously given.

"In case you had forgotten my dear, I am a God, and you would do well to show me a little respect every once in a while." He said a stern, parental tone in his voice.

Aly's eyes narrowed a bit, trying to guess at what had Kyprioth in such a mood. "What happened," she asked "get in a fight with your siblings? They won huh?"

The god's eyes blazed with tangible heat "Girl child, I will-"He was cut off. Aly saw that she had overstepped her boundaries.

"I'm sorry Kyprioth, I was bored and lazy and my mood carried over into our conversation. I should have been more respectful of you." While the exact words were a bit of a stretch, she was truly sorry for angering the god and he saw that on her face.

Kyprioth flapped a hand at her as if to say_ you are forgiven_. "However," he began "this little discrepancy brings to mind the reason for my sojourn to your little home. I think you have become too comfortable with my presence. You are becoming lazy and treating me as a common human and I can not have that Aly." _It would ruin my reputation_ he added mentally.

"I'm sorry Kyp, but you no longer thrill me like you once did. Where have all your lovely little tricks gone?" Aly quipped with a twinkle in her eye as she went back to her paperwork.

Instead of being infuriated with her, Kyprioth decided to play along with Aly's game. "I'm sure I still have a few up my sleeve you haven't seen yet." He said with a grin.

"I'll bet you couldn't trick me now if you tried." Aly boasted wickedly.

"You'll bet eh?" The trickster asked "What will you bet?" Aly pondered. What could she give Kyprioth that he would want and couldn't get for himself? She could only think of one thing, not something she was sure she wanted to wager but it was a high stakes bet.

"I'll wager 25 years in your service." Aly said confidently to the god.

Kyprioth's eyebrows shot up and then he grinned mischievously. "It's a bet then my girl."

"But what are you wagering?" Aly asked her, a slight bit of worry creeping into her voice.

"You'll find out if you win" He replied mysteriously.

"Alright then, how do I win?" Aly asked. Kyprioth gazed at her for a second, working out how he would form his trick.

"You win if you can figure out, within a month's time, what my trick is. I win if you can't figure it out within a month. Deal?" Kyprioth asked extending his godly hand to Aly.

She took it and firmly shook with him. "Deal."


	2. Making Wishes

If Wishes Came True

Piratewench5309

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. All belongs to the mouse. Except for Senna. Don't ask me who she belongs to, not even she knows.

Chapter 2: Making Wishes

**Aly was drifting off to sleep when a familiar, crisp voice whispered in her ear, _There's a girl. You get some rest. The Isles will give you all the interesting things you can stand._ Kyprioth added, _and so will I_.**

A slightly infuriated seventeen year old cast down the book on her nightstand. She had already finished Trickster's Queen, the book she had been waiting for all year, not more than three days after she finally got her hands on it. Not to say she was dissatisfied with the book, anything but, she had loved it. However, she had been hoping for at least a few more days' entertainment out of it.

She lay down in bed and sighed, looking up at the ceiling, thinking of the wonderful world Pierce had invented. She had been reading these books since she was ten years old and had just finished the 22nd book in her "series". Every time she put down one of Pierce's books she longed to be a part of the world they took place in. It seemed like she was just _supposed_ to be there. She sighed once more and glanced at the clock. It was 2:45 a.m. She had started reading after she had gotten ready for bed at 11:00. _How time flies _she thought.

"I just wish that I could be a part of their world. Just for a little while." She pleaded to no one in particular. She looked back up at the ceiling, tracing little patterns with her eyes.

"You're wish is my command." She heard from the corner of her bedroom. The girls' eyes flashed over towards the voice and went wide with amazement.

"Who are you?" She asked incredulously, "No. I know who you are. What are you doing in my bedroom?" She backed up against the wall, fear and excitement taking over her body.

"Well, I needed a favor and you made a wish, I was hoping we could help each other out." The trickster god returned with a grin on his face.

"What could you possibly need **_me_** to help you with?" She asked.

"Well, I need to play a trick on a friend of mine. Perhaps you've heard of her, Alianne of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. Daughter of Alanna and George of the same." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"Of course I've heard of her, but if you think I can trick her than you've got another thing coming!" She yelped. Her mind was in little pieces she could hardly believe what was going on.

"All you have to do is walk around and look pretty, enjoy yourself at Dove's court. The trick is in the fact that she will never guess where you came from." Kyprioth answered with a grin.

Her eyes grew large at the prospect of this. Hadn't she just wished to be in that world? A lady at Queen Dovasary's court, nothing could please her more.

"You're offering to make me a noble woman at Queen Dovasary's court?" She asked.

"If that's what you want." He replied.

"If I wanted to be one of her ladies in waiting?" She asked hesitantly.

"That can be arranged. All I require is that you deliver a message to Aly as soon as you get to the palace and that you try and keep yourself out of too much trouble." He looked at her and she nodded. "There is a trunk over there for you to pack anything you'd like," She glanced to where he pointed and saw that there was indeed a beautiful oak trunk with silver inlays and a heavy lock. "Also, you'll need an alias, you're normal name simply won't do."

She looked at him trying to think of a new name for herself. Out of the blue something just came to her "Sennaria" she said, "Senna, for short. How do you like it?" she asked.

"Beautiful," Kyprioth replied, "Fit for a lady. Hurry up and pack Lady Senna, everyone is waiting for you." The lid to the trunk popped open in the corner. "When you're finished packing, snap the lid shut and I'll come back. Until then, Au revoir!" and with that Kyprioth disappeared.

Senna rushed through her room, quietly so as not to wake her family, and gathered things she wanted to take. Undergarments, a couple of dresses she had from the renaissance festival (she figured she'd ask Kyprioth for a couple more), her mp3 player, a journal, some calligraphy pens, all the jewelry she could find and her stuffed dog Sparrow. As Senna kept pouring things into the trunk haphazardly she noticed that it wasn't getting full. No matter how much she put in, the trunk never reached past a certain level of it capacity. This gave her an idea. She took every book in her room, and poured them into the trunk, along with all her art supplies and her violin. The last thing she tossed in was her favorite picture of her and her friends, taken at the renaissance festival. It included her dressed as a gypsy, another gypsy, a hobbit, a footman, two peasant girls, a man in a black shirt and a jailer named "the kiwi". In the picture, the footman, dressed in green livery was proposing to the jailer and every one was laughing with glee. Cut out of another picture and added to this one in the corner was two blonde girls and one guy dressed in formals. The shorter girl was in red and black and the taller one in black and white. The boy wore a black and gold suit. On the other side of the picture was another add on of a tallish boy in a black and blue suit with long dark hair and hazel eyes.

Senna gazed fondly at the picture(s) and placed it gently on top of all her things. With this she slammed the trunk shut and sat atop it, waiting patiently for Kyprioth who appeared in a flash.

"Okay then," he said. "I've made some arrangements. You will be staying in the house of Duke Nomru of Malubesang for tonight. The day after tomorrow, you will set out for Rajmuat by sea. It should not take you too long; I dare say the wind will be with you. As soon as you get to the palace, give this note to Aly, whom Duke Nomru will introduce you to, and after that you're on your own. You will be in Rajmuat for approximately one month; how you spend it is up to you." Kyprioth smiled benevolently at her as he handed her the note. "Good luck child, you may need it."

Suddenly Kyprioth disappeared and everything went black. When she opened her eyes she was lying in bed in the dark with a deathly headache. She looked around her, it was unmistakable she was in the year 468 of the Human Era. She grinned and let her head hit the pillow as she gained some well deserved sleep.


	3. The Game Is On

If Wishes Came True

Piratewench5309

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, I swear. Ms. Pierce has made very sure of that. Although Senna doesn't belong to them, she's her own free soul.

Chapter 3: The Game is On

**December 12, 468 H. E.**

**Rajmuat harbor, Copper Isles**

Senna sighed contentedly, leaning against the rails, as she fingered a green jewel hanging around her neck. Kyprioth had given it to her for protection. He said that it had been filled with the gift and if she ever needed his help to call for him with it. Not that she knew how to use it or anything, but Kyprioth told her if she really needed him, she would figure it out.

Senna had now been living in the Copper Isles for one week. Two days after she had arrived she and her "uncle" Duke Nomru had left for the palace. Nomru had been very hospitable to her, taking her in as if she really was of his own flesh and blood. She came to find that within the span of this week she really had come to love him as an uncle.

_Speak of the devil…_ she thought, as Nomru walked up to her with a cheery smile on his face. Senna warmly embraced him as he approached her and Nomru returned the favor. Though Nomru had been a bit of an icy character at one time, Senna's relentlessly cheerful attitude had melted his chilly exterior, at least towards her anyways.

"Senna," Nomru began, "We will be docking soon and heading straight to the palace. Perhaps you should change into clothes more becoming of a young noble woman?" The duke suggested. Senna caught his meaning as she looked down at herself. She was wearing some of the clothes that she had brought with her, hoping they would fit the period. Unfortunately most of the clothes she brought were peasant-like and unbefitting a duke's niece.

"Thank you for reminding me uncle, right away!" She said and kissed him briefly on the cheek before scampering to her cabin to change. After rifling through the dresses both Nomru and Kyprioth had provided her, she chose a rich emerald colored gown with silver embroidery that went nicely with the jewel around her neck. After adding a pair of emerald drops to her ears to complete the ensemble, she pinned her hair up in gently cascading curls and headed back to the main deck.

Senna was just in time to catch the tail end of a conversation between Nomru and the captain.

"What were you talking about uncle?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, simply some idle chatter about the weather and such," He replied, "My, you look nice. That dress suits you very well." He added as he saw which dress she was wearing, it was one that Nomru had given her as a welcome gift. He knew Senna's whole story of where she came from and why she was here and he was more than happy to aid Kyprioth, he considered it a fair return for Kyprioth's involvement in returning the Copper Isles to its more natural state.

Senna looked about her as the ship landed and she began to walk to the awaiting litters at the dock. "There are an awful lot of ships here aren't there?" She asked, not used to being around quite so many people.

"It is the 5th anniversary of Queen Dovasary's reign. There is a special mage conference being held as a part of the festivities. People have come from many places to participate. They are all particularly interested in the Raka way of using the gift." Nomru explained to her patiently.

"Oh. That's interesting." Senna said off-handedly. She was not-particularly enthralled with mage craft since she wouldn't be working any of her own. Kyprioth had not seen fit to lend her use of the gift. _Not that you asked him or anything_ she reprimanded herself.

Senna stepped into the litter with a hand from the duke. A maid named Finola stepped in with her to attend to her and keep her company. Senna sat in the litter doing absolutely nothing as the minutes stretched away into what seemed like hours. Finally she gave into the impulse to let herself dose.

Later, Senna was awakened by her maid and ushered into the robbing pavilions in the palace. She allowed Finola to re-pin her hair and straighten the folds of her dress in preparation to meet the queen.

Once Senna and her Uncle were ready, a footman escorted them to the throne room where he announced them to Queen Dovasary. As their names were called, Nomru bowed deeply and Senna curtsied to the queen.

"Please do not embarrass me by being so cordial," She said to the duke smiling. Dove rose from her throne and embraced the duke and then took Senna's hand, looking her in the eyes. "And who might you be? The duke has never spoken of you before."

Senna smiled bashfully at the queen, who, although she was only one year Senna's senior, made her feel so naïve. "I am Duke Nomru's niece your majesty, although he didn't know I existed until about a week ago." She told the queen.

Just as Dove would have replied, someone walked into the room. A bundle of pale skin and reddish-gold hair swept past the guards and right up to the queen. "Dove, if you have a moment there are a few things I'd like to-"

She was cut off as Dove cleared her throat. Alianne looked up from her paperwork as she noticed the queen's guests. "Allow me to introduce, Duke Nomru whom you already know and his niece Lady Sennaria. Nomru, Senna this is my spymaster, Lady Alianne Crow. I'm sure she would prefer you to call her Aly."

"Yes I would," Aly added to the guests. Senna's eyes lit up. She was finally meeting Aly. She reached into one of the many pockets that was hidden in the folds of her dress and pulled out the letter Kyprioth had given her.

"I was instructed to give this to you," Senna said as she handed it to Aly with a curtsy.

Aly looked it over. It seemed to be an ordinary letter. It was addressed to her and sealed with a tidy, scripted K that pulsed in her magical Sight. Aly broke the seal and read the text on the inside. It was one line that she read twice to be sure.

_The game is on._

AN: Yea! Reviews! I'm so excited! Darkings for all! One for Luna y sol, one for horsecrrrazy and one for hillyhp2590! Thanks for being my first reviewers! Well I'm glad you like this fic so far, I'll keep going as long as it gets reviewed and I hope you keep reviewing because I've got big plans! Out of curiosity let me know what other kinds of fanfic you read. Thanx!

Piratewench5309


	4. Meetings

If Wishes Came True 

Piratewench5309

Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I suppose I do own Senna, in a way.

Chapter 4: Meetings

**December 12, 468 H. E. **

**Gray Palace, Rajmuat, Copper Isles**

Aly read over the note she held in her hands. It was one line from the Trickster God, Kyprioth, and it read _The game is on_. She kept glancing between the note and the girl both of which shimmered in her sight. The girl only faintly _incredibly faintly_ she thought _must be residue from some spell or other_ but the seal of the letter positively glowed. It had to be from Kyprioth.

"So," Aly began, pinning her hard stare on the girl, "did he tell you anything else?"

" Who?" Senna asked. Aly watched her and could tell that the girl knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Kyprioth, the trickster god, the guy who brought you here from wherever you came." Aly said, having no patience with this girl. Aly was already in a tizzy trying to make sure the Queen and her subjects would be safe for the upcoming mage conference to be held at the palace. She did not need Kyprioth's little tart playing games with her.

Senna cocked an eyebrow at Aly, she did not expect Aly to be so… blunt when in person. _Well, _she thought _I guess everyone's a little different in person_. To Aly she raised her head indignantly and puffed out her chest a little "He didn't say anything else that I was supposed to tell you. I guess the rest is for you to unravel yourself."

Aly opened her mouth but chose instead to bite back her curt reply and turned to the queen instead. "Dove, this girl… uh…"

"Sennaria" Nomru put in.

Aly dipped her head in thanks, "This girl _Sennaria_ is an ambassador of sorts, she has been sent by Kyprioth as I was and I humbly suggest that we see to it that she is splendidly cared for." Aly said all this in a decidedly blank voice, which betrayed no emotion at all. Really, this was just a tactical move on Aly's part, it ensured that Senna would not complain to the God about her arrangements and that the God would not get on Aly's case about it. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." Aly said, bowing to dove and leaving the room.

"But I thought you had things to discus." Dove called after with a raised eyebrow.

"It can wait" Aly called back, flapping a hand as if to toss the problems away.

"Well," Dove said, turning back to her visitors, "I'm sure the two of you would like to get settled in. I'd like to be the one to show you to your rooms but naturally I must stay here in case any other visitors arrive. My footmen will be happy to escort you in my p-lace however." As Dove finished talking, the footmen stepped up behind Senna and Nomru and the two bowed courteously to their Queen.

The two footmen lead Senna and Nomru quietly through passageways and around corners in the palace. When they abruptly hit a T-shaped corridor the footmen told them that Nomru would be going one way and Senna the other. They would be sleeping in opposite wings. Senna embraced Nomru gently and he made her promise that if she needed anything she would come and find him and with this they departed. On an afterthought Nomru stopped and called after her " …and don't get in any trouble!"

Senna just pretended she was too far down the hall to hear him but a devilish smile crossed her lips. She intended to get into a lot of trouble, although nothing that would have lasting consequences of course. As Senna pondered on this, her mind completely occupied in mischievous pastimes, she walked smack into a wall. Senna looked up from the floor, blinking rapidly and trying to find out how she had done such a silly thing. Her eyes turned to where the wall had been and she realized, it was not a wall she had hit at all, but a great, towering man, dressed in very important looking uniform. Senna narrowed her eyes thinking that he was slightly familiar to her but that she couldn't place him.

The man knelt and began to help her up as she was making no effort to do so herself. This cleared her eyes and sobered her thoughts and she easily raised herself from her supine position.

"I'm very sorry for knocking you over my Lady but you should be more careful of where you are going." He said to her cautiously, worried that she might be the type of noble women who took these things entirely to seriously.

Senna smiled graciously "Of course, of course, it was my fault entirely, I'm sorry to have obstructed you Mr. …" She said, fishing for his name.

"Sibigat," He said "Taybur Sibigat, Captain of the Queens Guard." That's when it hit her. Senna recognized him from the book of course. The description didn't stick that well in her mind, they never did, but he had been a key supportive character and one that Senna had particularly liked.

Senna blushed slightly at this realization and bowed as she gave her name "I am Sennaria Shakein. Duke Nomru's niece" She said.

"Well Lady Sennaria, you must excuse me as I have important business, but I hope we will meet again soon." He said with a handsome grin.

Senna smiled bashfully "I hope so." She returned and with that the two went their separate ways.

AN: Sorry the chapter was a little shorter than normal, but I had kind of a time crunch. Thanks for all the reviews! I never realized how great it felt to get good reviews. Here are my replies:

Luna y Sol: Thanks for the compliments. I'm trying to update as often as I can so as not to let the story slack. I'm glad I thought of something you'd been waiting to see! My work is awesome?! That's an awesome compliment thanks and I'm glad you like the darking!

_**Hillyhp2590: Thanks! And thanks for answering my question. Your welcome!**_

_**Jollyrancher-j2k: Interesting name. I'm glad you like it and I think people will enjoy Aly's reaction. **_

_**Catlover: Hiya! I'm glad you are enjoying it! About your things; 1. I try to catch all my spelling mistakes, but it's hard to keep an eye of them when so many words (Tamora's places & names) are not in the spell check, I just start to ignore everything. 2. When Nomru was in Rajmuat, he was staying at Nuritin's house. Whether or not he has a house in Rajmuat I couldn't tell you, but his main lands are in Malubesang, the island just south of the island Rajmuat is on. **_

_**Nat: Thanks for the compliment! I will!**_


	5. Taybur's Task

If Wishes Came True 

Piratewench5309

Disclaimer: Not mine/ not mine/ you can kick me around/ and treat me like swine/ but they're still/ not/ mine. pout

Chapter 5:

**December 12, 468 H.E.**

**Gray Palace, Rajmuat, Copper Isles**

After allowing herself to linger on Taybur's image until he had disappeared down the hallway and around the corner, Senna turned towards her room and started walking. A few seconds later, the footman stopped and introduced her to her bedroom for the time she was here. Senna smiled graciously at him and entered the room. It was large and elaborately decorated with a great four-poster bed in the middle of the room. The bed was draped with all sorts of silks and there were many soft rugs adorning the floor. Senna excitedly sat on the bed and pulled off her shoes. She stepped on the rugs and delightedly curled her feet in the softness therein.

Senna looked around at everything in her room. Besides the bed there was a large vanity table with a big silver mirror, her trunk sat in a corner near a large picture window and a large wardrobe stood across the room from the vanity table. Senna went to the trunk and began to unpack. She pulled out her gowns and simple dresses and hung them in the wardrobe along with her clothes from 2004 that she had brought just in case. She took out her violin and hid it under her bed; she wasn't exactly sure whether the violin had been invented yet. Finally she took out the picture she had put into the trunk last and placed it carefully on the vanity table. As she did this she had noticed, out of the corner of her eye, what she had thought was a paperweight wiggle. She fixed her gaze on the supposed 'paperweight' it was a dark inky color with a shiny emerald tinge to it. She poked it and instead of being firm like rock, it gave and indented a little, however when she pulled her finger away, the shape hadn't changed. Senna sat on the chair provided at the vanity table and rested her head in her chin, deep in thought. She had an inkling of what this thing could be but wasn't sure she could confirm it. As a thought hit off like electricity in her brain she lifted the paperweight and cradled it in her hand. It shivered a bit as she did this and she grinned thinking she was right. She began to lightly stroke the little blob with one finger and after a few minutes of this it started to vibrate as if it were purring. Senna's grin spread completely she was absolutely sure, this was a darking.

"Hey little guy, who sent you here?" She asked it gently.

It formed a face and looked up at her. "Secret." It said quietly, it seemed as though he was a little ashamed of himself as he said this, realizing he had betrayed his position.

"It's a secret or someone named Secret brought you here?" Senna asked, remembering the darking by the name of Secret that had existed in the book. "Never mind, I'm quite sure I know why you're here, however I'd like to be your friend if you'd let me." She said, still gently stroking the little thing.

"Fun?" It asked hopefully, Senna surmised that this was a relatively young darking, it wasn't quite as advanced in speech or thought as some of the ones she had read about.

"I think so." She said. The darking bounced in her palm and crawled up her arm and around her neck. Securing itself there as the others had all learned during Aly's exploits with them. "What's your name?" She asked.

"What is name?" The darking asked curiously.

"A name is what I call you. I guess you don't have one, so I'll name you." Senna thought for a second and remembered that the 'paperweight' had had a slightly green tinge to it's inky blackness. "How bout if I call you Emerald?" She asked.

Emerald formed a little head and nodded enthusiastically. "I like!" It said and rubbed his head against Senna's neck affectionately. Senna petted him contentedly and grinned devilishly. _Spy on me will you Aly? Well we'll see how that works now._ Senna nodded with finality and went back to her unpacking.

**7 hours later**

**Aly's office, Gray palace**

Aly sat collecting her notes and waiting for her pack to arrive. It was the only time in the evening when most of the palace staff could find time off and thus it was the gathering time that Aly had discovered was so important during the revolution. These meetings usually included Aly, her pack, Ysul who was now head of the palaces personal mage network, Fesgao who was general of the queen's armies and Taybur who was captain of the queen's guard. Aly sat impatiently waiting for them to get there. She realized she was a bit early, but time just seemed to pass so slowly. She sighed heavily. At a sudden thought she spoke up.

"Trick, what reports do you have from the other darkings?" Trick slid down to the table and started listing off a bunch of happenings around the palace. Aly took notes on her handy dandy slates. Most of the reports had something to do with preparing for the upcoming mage conference, the kitchen was stocking supplies, extra men were being put in military positions – just for safety - and everyone not doing one of these things was either cleaning or decorating. No one had enough spare time to start trouble.

Aly nodded at these reports, everything was as she expected. It was in this frame of mind that a random thought hit her. "Trick," she said "What about the darking I placed in that new girls room this afternoon?" Trick looked up at her, the look on his face as perplexed as Aly's. He did what looked like a mental search for the darking and was silent for a moment.

"He says new girl is his friend. Telling her secrets not very friendly." Trick reported this with a curious, half disbelieving look.

Aly's faced turned beat red, "He said what?!" She almost yelled. Instead it came out as a harsh whisper.

Trick shuddered and drew back a bit "He said new- "

"No, no Trick." Aly said cutting him off. "I know what he said and I'm not mad at you, I just, don't understand. Why would he do that? Not purposely of course. It's not in a darking's nature to betray. So unless she discovered him… But how?" She postulated. This disturbed her to no end. How in Kyprioth's name could she know what a darking was, or much less, how to identify and pacify one? She wondered briefly if Senna had ever encountered her Aunt Daine when she was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Aly looked up. The someone in question had been Fesgao. Everyone had come in while she was busy with Trick and heard the whole ordeal. Aly shook her head in pity of herself. "Alright," she said, "Let's get this meeting started.

Each person in the room went around reporting the news and rumors around the palace, none of it much different then what she had gleaned from trick. Once all the mundane news had been settled, Aly addressed the task that bothered her most at the moment.

"Alright," She began, "I need someone to keep an eye on this girl Sennaria. She is apparently intelligent and has been sent by Kyprioth to trick me somehow. What I don't know is if Kyprioth would risk creating problems for the place while trying to trick me. In short, I currently cannot fathom what it is she's up to. Any ideas?"

"We could use the darkings." One of her pack members spoke up.

"Won't work." Fesgao announced. "It's been tried."

"Then what?" Another pack member asked.

Ysul got everyone's attention and began to sign. _I think the best course of action is to put her in a position where one of us can personally keep an eye on her. _Everyone nodded. Ysul was right, and he usually was, he never bothered to "speak" up otherwise.

"Where can we put her that she won't become suspicious?" The first pack member who had spoken asked.

Aly grinned. "The queen's ladies-in-waiting. We'll keep our enemy close and she wont suspect anything out of it except an honor from the queen. It is apparent that Dove likes her anyways, it makes perfect sense, and from this position Taybur will be able to keep a careful eye on her since he will have to spend most of his time near the queen anyway seeing as he is the head of her personal guard. Taybur, what do you think?" She asked him.

"Well I bumped into her today, literally, she ran into me as I was walking down the hall. She didn't seem to frightening. I'm sure I can handle her." He said confidently.

"I'm confident you can," Aly replied "But don't underestimate her. Kyprioth must have picked her for a reason."

"I will watch her diligently." Taybur submitted.

"Then it's settled. Taybur will watch the girl and we'll find out what she's up to." Aly finished. Everyone nodded in agreement as the meeting broke up.

…….

Senna grinned mischievously as the darking that had been pooled in her lap curled up her arm and shoulder and settled around her neck. _So Taybur's assigned to watch me aye? We'll just see about that._

AN: Thanks for the reviews! This update took a little longer than I would have liked because we had no school on Thursday and this chapter was stranded at a certain computer at school which I did not have access to on Friday. Anyways enough sob stories I hope you enjoyed.

Luna y sol: We also love Taybur very much although we are afraid we might have to break his heart. Whoops! Did I say that out loud? Don't tell anyone! Foreshadowing? What ever is that? I could never do a silly thing like foreshadow! ; ) Thanks for the compliment. I'm trying to update as quickly as you all review but this past weekend I was separated from the chapter that was already finished.

_**Joolyrancher-j2k: perfect? I do love to hear that I have reached perfection! Thank you! As I said to Luna, I am a big fan of Taybur (I personally believe that Aly should have dumped Nawat for him. I mean honestly, who wants to marry a crow?) Yes, I meant your user name. It's very enjoyable. **_

_**Max Fuchs: Welcome! Thanks for the compliment. I hope this was soon enough for you! And remember the faster you review, the faster I update, no lie!**_


	6. Near Miss

**If Wishes Came True**

**Piratewench5309**

**Disclaimer: I don't own em.**

**Chapter 6: Near misses**

**December 13, 438 H. E. **

**Gray Palace, Rajmuat, Copper Isles**

Senna sat amiably next to the queen on a raised dais in the beautifully attired throne room. Everything was prepared for the mage conference that was to commence its opening ceremonies in about two hours. The warm golden light of late afternoon bounced off freshly fallen snow and gently into the great hall of the Gray Palace. At sunset, Queen Dovasary would give a small speech to start the proceedings of the Mage Conference and then all would sit down to a grand dinner. Senna had been greatly honored this morning, not only by an invitation to become one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting, but also by an invitation to sit at the head table at tonight's meal. Although Senna wouldn't be sitting right next to the queen, this honor was reserved for high-ranking foreign ambassadors and such, she would be rather close.

Senna knew clandestinely that Taybur was assigned to watch her, so she was having fun doing little things to annoy him like moving just out of his site, or getting up as if she had to go to the bathroom, but changing her mind and sitting back down. She could see this was infuriating Taybur by the look on his face. He had spent several hours watching her today and his generally sunny disposition had frozen solid. She deemed his attitude right now must be slightly colder than the snow outside.

Suddenly as a streak of black flashed from the corner of her eye, Senna was struck with a magnificent idea to continue her relentless teasing. She leaned her head on her shoulder and began to fan herself, so as to cover her face and she started whispering. To the uneducated eye she seemed to be whispering to herself but in actuality she was whispering to the little blackish green blob twined around her neck. She imperceptibly whispered through Emerald to Taybur's darking who whispered to him. Taybur who was unprepared for this began to look wildly around the room, searching for the disembodied voice. Finally Taybur was forced to burst out "Who **_is_** that?!?!"

Everyone in the hall turned to look at him as he quickly grew as red as a tomato. At the same time that the Queen verbally chastised him for making such an exclamation, the darking on his shoulder explained the whole situation. Taybur apologized and people went back about there business. As soon as all of the eyes were off of him, Taybur turned to Senna and glared. Senna gave a very innocent puppy dog look as if to say _who, me?_ Although Taybur knew better this slightly softened his disposition. He huffed and turned away from her in his anger.

This gave Senna her long awaited chance. Quietly making excuses to the Queen she stole away, promising to be back in time to receive guests with her. When Taybur turned back towards the dais, she was gone.

….

Taybur was furious with himself, not only had he let that silly girl get to him, she had given him the slip. Even worse, he may have to report this to Aly later who had predicted this. Basically it sucked all around. Taybur looked around the hall full of busy commotion and snuck off to go find her. He headed down the hall way he had first met her in and to her room. He paused before the door, poised to knock but he thought better of it. If he knocked she would know he was coming, better to catch her off guard. He grasped the handle and thrust open the door. At first nothing was forthcoming. It seemed as if she was not there. However, in a few moments Senna came out of her attached bathroom, soaking wet and wearing a long silk bathroom. There was a strange contraption attached to her head. It consisted of a single length of what looked like a skinny black rope that split into two and had entwined itself in her ears. The opposite end of the rope curled and twisted and ended in her palm in a strange white box.

Taybur in his panic at seeing this strange thing assumed she was in trouble and that this thing was trying to attack her head. He reached forward and grasped the cord in his hands, yanking it towards him and Senna along with it. She lurched forward and yelped as the thing jumped out of her ears. Having freed her of the monster, Taybur let go and the vile thing flew to the ground and smashed itself into a million tiny pieces. In this fury, Taybur had fallen backwards and Senna with him until the two lie in a disheveled mass on the floor.

Senna, seeing the broken gadget, felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, four hundred dollars of hard earned cash, down the drain in about 10 tumultuous seconds. She began to cry a little more heavily and as Taybur looked up at her, he misinterpreted the source of her tears.

He sat up and held her in his arms "Don't cry my lady, it's all over now. I don't know what that monster was but it's no threat to anyone now." Senna turned her head towards him and wiped away her tears.

"Indeed," she replied, _or of any **use** either_ she mentally added.

Now that things had had a chance to calm down a bit, Taybur had a chance to take in his surroundings. He looked around at all of Senna's things something was strange about them but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He looked at the girl who was still perched on his lap with her head in her hands. The pink silk bath robe she had been wearing was more than a little wet and had been undone in the struggle with "the monster". The robe was now wide open and he could see her lace and silk dressing gown of a pearly white fabric. The gown was held up by a pair of razor thin straps on her shoulders and included a low lacey bodice, an empire waist and a long flowy skirt with lace at the hem. All the wet that had been just in her hair had now spread all over everything and made her skin glisten and shimmer in the light. Taybur reached his hand out to her chin and lifted it to look at him. Her eyes glistened and shined with the tears that had not yet stopped flowing and her lips were large and pouty. Taybur realized that this girl was indeed very beautiful. She looked at him with a question in her eyes and he began to gently pull her face closer to his.

It was exactly at this point in time when a mental alarm went off in Taybur's head. This was folly! She was the enemy. This could not be happening. Taybur, flustered and red in the face abruptly stood, unceremoniously dumping Senna off of his lap and spoke.

"The Queen will be expecting you in the great hall when you are dressed. She wished me to tell you that the guests will be arriving momentarily." With this he turned and left the room.

Senna was flabbergasted. What had she done? With a sigh and a huff, she stood and bent to pick up the shards of "the monster".

_**AN: I am dreadfully sorry this update took so terribly long, but here it is. I enjoyed this chapter before I knew what hit me. It was lots of fun to write I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**_

_**queenofdakitty: I certainly hope so!**_

_**Luna y sol: oh we're not really gonna break it, he's a strong guy, he'll cope. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Darkings are great.**_

_**Amaya: thanks! That's a great complement! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Anonymous: thanks! I love when people are specific about what they like and dislike, it helps me hone my writing skills.**_


	7. Marzipan and Military Men

**If Wishes Came True**

**Piratewench5309  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own em, and if I did, I'd sell em. Well all save Johnny that is. **

**Chapter 7:**

**December 13, 468 H.E.**

**Gray Palace, Rajmuat, Copper Isles**

As Senna cleaned up the dreadful mess left by Taybur's destruction of the monster she began to hum quietly to herself. By the time she had gotten around to getting dressed, she was full out singing. Taybur, listening from outside her door (he had decided to stay there instead of leaving since he was sure he couldn't trust her) enjoyed the satirical little tune she was singing. Senna, getting to her favorite part, belted a little louder.

"When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing creatures I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state or especially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! They were popular! Please, it's all about popular, it's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed so it's very shrewd to be, very, very popular, like me." She giggled and went back to dressing, humming the next part softly to herself. Taybur grinned. He was already formulating a plan to use this new development. As he stewed over his new plan, he wondered why it was that Senna bothered him so much. That whole incident with her in his lap had not helped much he guessed. He went mentally back to that moment. There was no denying it, at that point in time he had wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Why, he didn't know, but that's not the sort of thing you think about in the heat of the moment. Or at least not most of the time, this time Taybur had gotten off lucky. After all, why would he want to start something that she would undoubtedly take as deeply emotional, when he didn't feel that way at all?

".. and though you protest your disinterest, I see clandestinely…" Came Senna's voice, unsettlingly close to him. She was nearing the door; Taybur took a few steps back so he could look as if he was simply passing by. "You're gonna grin and bear it your new found popularity. La, la, la, la. You'll be popular, just not quite as popular as-" Senna burst through the door taking a deep breath for her last note and choked on it as she saw Taybur walk up to her. She coughed once or twice and then looked at him. "Mr.Sibigat, what ever are you doing here?" She asked in a town that mixed a sweet innocence with an inky venom.

"I just happened to be walking by and I was thinking I could escort you. I was actually just about to knock." He replied with a look of forced sincerity.

"Why of course you can escort me Mr. Sibigat. How could I say no to you?" She oozed.

Taybur took her arm, "Please, call me Taybur" he said and the two made their way towards the great hall.

When the pair arrived at the back doors, the footman was announcing someone into the room. Senna, seeing she had arrived just on time, made her excuses to Taybur, curtsied and hurried over to the Queen on her dais. Here she remained for the better part of two hours, greeting each guest with the queen and thoroughly boring herself until the dinner hour came on and she was finally released from her task. As dinner came and they moved to another hall, Senna took her seat between Tortall's Numair Salmalin and a highly esteemed mage from Carthak. She spent a few hours enjoying all the fancy delicacies that had been prepared by the kitchen staff for the magnificent feast but decided that the main course was nothing when she saw the beautiful marzipan structures that were set before them. She felt as if it would be a travesty to destroy them and could not eat any because of it. After the marzipan was taken away, the tables were cleared and a group of entertainers came out and performed gymnastic feats for the crowd to enjoy. This went on for quite a while and gave the nobles a chance to mingle amongst themselves and get to know each other.

Senna managed to settle into a conversation with a Tyran ambassador named Seiko and a couple of courtiers that had accompanied him. They began talking about all manner of things and all of the participants in the conversation had begun to discover that they liked each other very much when suddenly someone appeared out of the corner of Senna's eye. The smile slid off Senna's face like a landslide as Taybur approached the group. He gently entered the conversation and spoke to Senna.

"Senna, I hate to interrupt you but I had a request to make. The entertainers have said they must be finished for tonight and the Queen is wanting more entertainment, I overheard you singing this afternoon," (as he said this a huge grin crept on her face and Senna looked first shocked and then as if she would castrate him on the spot had she the tools) "and I suggested you to the Queen. She was hoping you would sing for us."

"Oh don't be silly Taybur, I couldn't possibly sing for all of these people." Senna began blushing furiously, but it seemed fate had other plans in store. Not only did Seiko implore her kindly to sing but at just that moment the Queen arrived and exceedingly politely demanded that Senna sing in the way that only a monarch can.

"Alright Mr. Sibigat, Seiko, Your majesty. Give me a second to warm up and I will sing for you." She replied. At this moment Senna desired more than anything that the gun had been invented so she could shoot herself in the head.

…

AN: Sorry for the strange chap. ending guys. There will be a lot of reaction etc. to the singing and I thought it would be best in it's own chapter. Plus I was feeling that you guys are due for an update. So on to the reviews.

_**Sheyana: I'm glad you like it and I'd love to answer your questions but I can't. I couldn't give away the story too early, that's half the fun. I hope my update was quick enough for you.**_

_**Jollyrancher-j2k: No prob, I know how siblings can be. It was an iPod, good guess! I really want one and am especially bitter that they cost 400 bucks. However they have recently come out with iPod shuffle which is only 99 plus I will be graduating at the end of this year. Can anyone say graduation present? Sorry for my rambling. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Amaya: All you're wondering is at an end. Until now I guess when you will wonder when I will update again. So scratch that I guess. Besides, wondering is good for you. Makes you create things and stuff. Anyways I'm glad you are enjoying and I hope I will be able to update more speedily in the future.**_

**_Luna y sol: It wasn't her violin, interesting guess though. It was an iPod. She was listening to it in the bathroom. Taybur thought that the headphones were some kind of strange monster trying to crawl into her ears so he ripped it out and "killed" it. Taybur is too prideful to admit that he can't handle Senna so it will just be the two of them for a little while. Aly will come in soon I promise. BTW I am very enamored that you are thinking so actively about my story. It's extremely gratifying to have an intelligent reader or two. Thanks and keep reviewing_**


	8. The Speech

**If Wishes Came True**

**Piratewench5309  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own em, and if I did, I'd sell em. Well all save Johnny that is. **

**Chapter 8: The Speech**

**December 13, 468 H.E.**

**Gray Palace, Rajmuat, Copper Isles**

**AN: The song used here is Norah Jones' "Come Away With Me" (which I also don't own) I suggest that if it is possible, you listen to the song while you are reading. It lends a lot to the atmosphere and will put the feeling into what are otherwise hollow (in this case and no offense to the wonderful Ms. Jones) sounding words.**

Senna sat down at the bench of a nearby pianoforte plunking at a few notes to warm herself up in preparation to sing. She took the time to steel herself against the 250 people gathered around the crowded ballroom to watch her perform. Not only had Taybur coerced her into singing, but he had somehow managed to make sure that everyone in the palace knew it within five minutes of her decision. Every person in the palace that could feasibly get away from what they were doing was there. She allowed herself to grumble one last oath at Taybur before she stood, bowed towards the dais and announced her readiness. At this everyone in the room turned to look at her and the room was instantly silent. This was the part that Senna hated the most. The heavy, deafening engulfing silence settled ominously over the room threatening to animate itself and force its way down her throat, stealing away her voice before she had the chance to make so much as a squeak in protest. It was horrifying pure and simple. This feeling lasted all of two and a half seconds before Senna mentally clamped down on herself, swallowed once, opened up her mouth and crooned as sweetly as a bird.

"Come away with me

in the night.

Come away with me

and I will write

you a song."

The audience was amazed at the beauty of her voice. Not only was she a talented songstress but there seemed to be a sultry and enchanting quality to her voice that pulled everyone into the song making even the women in the room believe each and every word was not only true, but intended only and especially for them.

"Come away with me

oh just

come away

where they can't tempt

us

with their lies."

In fact the song was so convincing that even Senna herself started to be pulled into believing the truth in the song. She started to look around the room as she was singing, looking for something to validate the feelings that were beginning to stir in her as a result of the song. Her eyes lighted on Taybur. She was instantly swept up in a tumult of confusion. She was furious with him for forcing her to sing but something else was there, some feeling that she recognized from earlier. She realized that this feeling had also been present when she had encountered Taybur in her room earlier. She revisited the moment in her mind. She had been sitting there on his lap, lamenting her four hundred dollar iPod and he… Taybur thought he had saved her and then he was trying to consol her. It was almost as if he cared. She continued forward in her remembrance. Taybur had been looking at her oddly and she remembered thinking that something strange but welcome was about to happen. Taybur leaned in…

"And I wanna walk with you

on a cloudy day

in fields where the yellow grass grows knee high.

So won't you try

to come?"

Taybur had realized Senna was looking at him, looking him straight in the eye. It was almost as if she was singing directly to him. As if all the words in her song were meant for him and him alone and as he pondered this he thought that might not be such a bad thing. Go away with her? She was beautiful and she had revealed she had a magnificent singing voice, but it was more than that. He felt the same now as he had felt… well, this afternoon, the same afternoon when he had been about to kiss her.

"Come away with me

and we'll kiss

on a mountain top.

Come away with me

and I'll never stop

lovin you."

Both Senna and Taybur were now locked into the song. No one else in the room existed, just the man, the girl and the song floating around the room and wrapping itself around and in their very souls. The words pierced Taybur's heart, he began to feel as if he wanted nothing more than exactly what she was saying and Senna now felt that she meant every word and she meant it for him as much as he believed it so.

"And I wanna wake up

with the rain

fallin' on a rooftop

while I'm safe there in your arms.

So all I ask is

for you,

to come away with me in the night.

Come away with me."

By the end of the song there was no denying that Taybur was absolutely, one hundred percent in love with her, however so was a large percentage of the room. A loud raucous applause jolted both Taybur and Senna back into reality, but not before they had a chance to share one last lingering look. Senna smiled graciously and curtsied a few times as a rosy blush creeped to her cheeks. Unfortunately along with the blush a strange sensation crawled up into her head, until she realized it wasn't a sensation at all but a feeling as if she was crawling out of her body. She had enough time to grab the side of the piano to steady herself while making a distressed look before her soul leaped out of her body. As the empty shell of her body slumped to the ground, Taybur was there to catch it.

…

Senna looked around light-headedly at a lush garden outside of some vast building. There was a strange sparkling quality to the air as if it wasn't quite substantial. She twisted and turned, looking for somewhere to sit down until her eyes lighted on Kyprioth pacing in a corner. He seemed smaller and more dark than usual.

"This is simply no good. How could I make such an error in judgment?" He turned to Senna "Are you aware of what you just did? No, of course not, how could you know according to your people there is no such thing as magic but this is outrageous!" His voice climbed in pitch and sarcasm with every letter of his speech. He seemed to be highly stressed.

"Um, Kyprioth, I would be much in your debt if you could explain to me what exactly was going on here." Senna hazarded.

Kyprioth turned on her sharply considering, he let her wait a moment before he started in an absurdly calm voice "You my dear. Have the gift. Well not the gift exactly, you have the speech. The speech is the power, through magic, to completely convince anyone to do whatever you want them to do. It is connected with magic which means that before you are able to conjure any major magic you should have to be trained and taught and it should take a reasonable amount of energy out of you to perform even the most menial acts however, you just made one hundred and seventy five people in that room fall in love with you. Come to think of it I wonder what was wrong with the others. Were they listening or what? Anyways, that's not the point. The effect on most of them will go away now since you did not intend it for them but there is that one. He is lost forever now I think. But once again I digress. The question is how you performed such a large and encompassing act of the speech when not only you are untrained, but you are not even aware of your ability to do this type of magic. Secondly, how am I going to keep this off the radar of my siblings? Well?" Taybur looked at Senna demandingly.

"Um, I don't know. I didn't mean to do anything." Senna said timorously.

"No matter. When I send you back to your body I want you to arrange to take lessons with someone at the conference and inform me of your teacher. As for my siblings I will figure them out myself." And with a flick of the wrist in her direction, Senna was sent hurtling back to her body in Rajmuat.

_**AN: Alrighty, here is the chapter singing chapter, hope you liked it. I promise next week that the chapter will be almost entirely about Ally. So if you've been missing her, you're in luck. Now, reviews. **_

_**TinkerBell394587: I do love Wicked. Haven't seen it though, just read most of the libretto. I'll be performing either No Good Deed or When I Meet The Wizard this spring, Which do you think? I'm really glad you are enjoying the story. You're going to name you're iPod Monster? That is awesome! Thanks!**_

_**Jollyrancher-j2k: Yes, rambling is fun. And "isn't fun fun?" (I'll give you a preview on the next chapter if you can place that quote) Did you enjoy the song I picked? **_

_**Amaya: Did you enjoy my song choice? Was it what you wondered? And I would just like you to know that my story loves you too but it's considering joining the clergy so it has to stay celibate. Not really, but my story is too young to have a romance right now. What am I saying? Well anyways, I promise to always update ASAP.**_

_**Luna y sol: Sorry you thought the ending was abrupt. I know it was but I thought you guys deserved an update and it would have taken me a lot longer to update if I had ended it at the next good place (which incidentally is the ending of this chapter). I'm glad you discovered it. Thanks. **_


	9. Secrets

**If Wishes Came True**

**Piratewench5309  
**

**Disclaimer: I can't own anything. My two friends Spohn and Robyn have recently kidnapped Dominic Mohanagan and Billy Boyd to help drive me insane. Or maybe I made that up… see? It's working already. Though Dom and Billy are quite pretty so I don't mind. **

**Chapter 9: **

**December 13, 468 H.E.**

**Gray Palace, Rajmuat, Copper Isles**

Alianne glided swiftly and inconspicuously down the hallways of the gray palace. Ever since Senna had come to the palace Aly's easy lifestyle had grown chaotic and involved. Now she was going to do her own personal spy work for the first time in many years. There was actually something quite gratifying about it.

Surprisingly enough there was almost no one in the palace halls besides herself. She wondered where everyone else could be. At the very least there should be some servants rushing to and fro in a bustle. _Oh well_ she thought, _I'm sure if there's anything too horrible happening Taybur will have it under control._ And with that she reached the door of Senna's room and picked her way inside.

Aly was quite impressed with the plush surroundings. She herself was modestly accommodated, true her rooms were more than even any bourgeoisie could hope for but compared to Senna's quarters, Aly's were as sparse as a monk's cloister.

Aly started to search in, around and under the bed, the desk and the closet and found almost nothing interesting. There were a few notes between her and Duke Nomru, a couple of dresses and nightgowns in the closet and a diary under her pillow (which Aly refrained from reading…this time). Becoming frustrated Aly crossed her fingers as she walked over to the tall bureau in one enormous corner of the room. She flung open the doors with baited breath and saw nothing but more ordinary dresses. At this point she had given up hope on any real clue to the girl's origins but decided to search the drawers anyways. She opened the first door and with it her eyes danced in delight. Inside the drawer were all sorts of unusual things, strange clothing with some kind of stretchy substance around the waist, a strange hyper detailed, miniature painting, books with strange binding and lettering and all sorts of strange things. Aly took one of the books and the mini painting and shoved them in her pockets. She shut the drawer and moved to the trunk next to the bureau.

She tried fruitlessly to pick the lock for ten minutes and was absolutely boggled when she couldn't open it. She stared at it for a moment in fury wishing she could figure out how to open it when all of a sudden it popped open. Aly looked at it in shock until she heard a familiar voice in her head _just evening the odds a bit, don't get used to it, I'm not one for playing fair_. Aly smiled as she placed Kyprioth's voice. She walked over to the trunk and opened it up finding what she vaguely recognized as a violin. She picked it up, examining it as thoroughly as she could. It didn't seem abnormal in anyway and if it did she wouldn't really know how to tell so she put it back. She did wonder however that Ms. Senna could afford such an extravagantly expensive instrument. It had just been invented not too long ago and there weren't many in existence, nor were they easy to make. As Ally was turning to leave, the door to the room flung open and a tumult of noise came rushing in. Aly sped to the closet and silently shut the door, finding momentary safety. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the trunk snapped shut after her.

She watched vigilantly as the Queen led Nomru, Numair, Duke Seiko (a man she recognized as a Tyran Ambassador) and Taybur carrying Senna into the room. Taybur, with furious worrying and protectiveness set into his features laid Senna down on the huge bed and tucked her into it. _He's as fretful as the mother of a sick child_ Aly thought. She absent mindedly wondered what had happened to the girl as she watched the Queen assign Taybur to watch her. Numair volunteered his services in finding out and curing what was wrong with her and then Dovasary stated apologetically that she must leave and tend to her affairs. The three men bowed to her and she left. Aly watched a little longer as Taybur smoothed back the hair in Senna's face and kissed her on the forehead.

Aly, frustrated at this point and realizing that she would be stuck in this position for a while if she didn't do something began to speak to Taybur via Trick who, as always, was twined around her neck. Taybur looked up, shocked at hearing someone speaking to him. He quickly realized what it was and settled down.

_Taybur, it's Aly, I'm in the closet. I need you to make a distraction. _She whispered.

_What are you doing in the closet?_ He asked in reply.

_Not that it should matter but I'm spying, what do you think?_ She rushed back angrily.

_Why are you spying? _He asked in confusion. Aly was furious. What in the fires of hell was wrong with him?

_Because she is my ENEMY you idiot! Or have you forgotten?_ Aly watched as a fiery blush rose to his cheeks. He had forgotten. The intensity of Senna's song had made him forget absolutely every thing that had previously angered him about Senna.

_One moment._ He whispered back. After some brief talking amongst the three, Numair got up and exited through the hall door and Nomru Seiko followed. Aly sighed and opened the closet door, spilling out of it.

"What's going on Taybur?" Aly demanded angrily. Taybur stood up and walked toward her. He was angry with her condescending tone. Now that he was standing in front of her the extra intimidating factor of his height was reminded to Aly. She calmed down a bit and asked him more politely. "Taybur. Could you please explain to me what has happened in the last twenty minutes?"

Taybur sat back down on a stool nearby and began to explain. "I tricked Senna into singing because I knew she was afraid of doing it. She sang and something…. Well it was weird. Anyways after that she just collapsed in the ball room and we brought her back in here."

Aly nodded while she chewed on her lip. "Hmm. I'll have to work on that one. Anyways I expect to see you in the meeting room as soon as the others get back to watch her."

Just as she said this Numair came in. He was dressed in more comfortable mage robes and was carrying a few books in his hands. "Aly! I didn't realize you were here!" He said as he put his books aside and swept her into a hug.

"I just came to check on our guest when I heard the news. Taybur and I were just about to leave." Aly said pleasantly and with a smile.

"Alright then," Numair replied, "I'll keep an eye on her until Taybur gets back."

Aly and Taybur thanked him and left the room.

Twenty Minutes Later

"So, now that that's been taken care of, does any one have anything to report on our guest?" Aly asked the room. No one spoke up. "Well I took the liberty of scouting out her room earlier and here is what I have to show." Trick made a little screen and showed pictures of all the objects Aly had found. She assigned one of her pack to find out what all the things were and then dismissed everyone except Taybur. "Let me be completely honest with you Taybur, I think you're getting emotionally involved and I can't have that."

Taybur studied her face. "I am perfectly capable of keeping a level head Aly." And he even half believed himself.

She gave him a look that said more than words ever could. "I certainly hope so. Because I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt Taybur."

He looked at her in shock. "Is that a threat?"

"No Taybur, it's a warning." She slumped down into her chair and didn't look up as Taybur left in a cloud of angry confusion.

………………

_**AN: Sorry about the infernally long time between updates. I've been swept up in a fury of changing classes and filling out scholarship applications. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**TinkerBell394587: Perhaps I will, thanks for the opinion. Yeah, the Unlimited part is great! I did not know that! I loved the idea too, that's why its in there! )**_

**_Sarah J: Thanks, I do love Taybur.. He's the greatest! Does Ally actually have children at this point? I was almost sure she didn't. I will definitely cross reference it and if she does you can bet I won't forget about them. Thanks for the friendly reminder. I have not read Chained. Perhaps I will go check it out when I get the time._**

_**Amaya: Never heard it! You should download it. I'm glad you approved either way. Sorry about that little mistake. I reread the chapter and realized there were quite a few mistakes in there. I'm so glad I'm one of your favorites! That's great! Sorry about the time between updates. And I'm glad you're not disappointed about the ineligibility of my fic. Weeeeeeeeeee!**_

_**Luna y sol: Well there should be more with Taybur, he's great! Your welcome for the quick update, I hope it made up for the length of this one. **_


	10. Discoveries

If Wishes Came True 

**Piratewench5309**

**Disclaimer: So they're not mine. I'll get over it eventually I swear. I'm not an addict, I can stop anytime!**

**Chapter 10: Discoveries**

**December, 14, 468 H. E.**

Gray Palace, Rajmuat, Copper Isles 

_**10:00 A.M.**_

After spending the last twelve and a half hours by Senna's bedside, waiting for her to awake, Taybur was starting to get a little edgy. It didn't help that the duke from Tyra, Seiko, was still there. He didn't like the man at all and his presence, even without the aid of a prominent crisis, put Taybur on edge.

Taybur stood, leaning against a wall near to Senna's bed and occasionally letting his glance wander from her to the window. Seiko, small and dark, sat in a luxurious chair across the room. Numair, the only magic user in the room, had taken up a stool and the task of trying to nurse Senna back to health, or at the very least, back to consciousness.

He had spent the first eight hours glancing constantly from her to his books and back again. This confused Taybur to no end because it was reputed that Numair was one of the best mages around. Surely he wouldn't need to consult a manual on something as simple as a girl fainting. But Taybur was not an expert on these things so he did not interfere. He and Seiko allowed Numair to continue with his quiet consulting. Eventually Numair heaved a deep sigh, set the book down and walked into Senna's attached bathroom. He briefly used the washing basin to splash some water on his face and hands and wake himself up a bit. After drying himself off, he walked back to the bed and began pulling materials out of the pouch hanging at his waist. He sprinkled a circle of some small particles around the bed, allowing a small break for himself to walk in. Taybur had finally had enough at this point and decided to speak up.

"Excuse me for asking, but what exactly are you doing Mr. Goldeneye?" Taybur asked. He decided to be polite since he was positive that this man could boil him into oblivion if he wanted to.

"Just wait, I will be done soon." The man had replied, obviously too stressed out to hazard a long explanation.

With that he stepped inside, closed the circle and said a word beyond Taybur's comprehension. Immediately a flare of black fire sprang up and engulfed the circle surrounding Numair and Senna in a dome of fire. Taybur and Seiko seeing this, panicked. Seiko leaped out of his seat, his curly and tousled black hair flinging drops of sweat around the room. His crystal blue eyes were traced with worry and fear. Taybur expressed similar sentiment, leaping forward and drawing his sword. He tried to attack the circle with his sword but was only flung back in the opposite direction. It registered in his mind that the dome had been cool to the touch. He calmed down a bit and looked inside the circle. Both Numair and Senna seemed alright so he calmed down and sat slumped in the nearby vanity chair.

Taybur watched as Seiko paced back in forth with anxious worry, stopping every once in a while to glance at Senna through that black veil. His anxiousness started to make Taybur angrier and angrier, what right did this Tyran lord have to be worried about _his_ Senna. _Well, she's not quite **my** Senna. But she is under my watch, by both Ally and the Queen now so, I am her protector. _Either way Seiko was starting to drive him insane with the swishing of his robes every time he passed. Finally Taybur could handle no more and stood as Seiko passed him. On the return trip, he firmly grasped Seiko's shoulder in his steely hands and guided him gently but surely into the chair that he had so infuriatingly vacated. Seiko took this hint and sat, not wanting to worry about anything else but Senna. After a few minutes, Seiko got up again, not without a few dangerous glances from Taybur, took up Numair's book and sat back down. Thus occupying himself, he ceased to bother Taybur who found distraction among his own thoughts.

Hours went on like this, four more to be exact. Thankfully Taybur was one who could withdraw easily from the world around him. Otherwise watching the glowing black dome glitter ominously would have surely driven him mad.

It took Taybur a few minutes to realize the dome was gone at first; he had been so wholly enveloped in his thoughts that he could not recall a specific place in time where Numair had taken down the dome and cleaned up the circle. He found this of no consequence however, he was just happy the monstrous thing was gone. Numair had finished with his work and was in the privy, washing up once more. Seiko was at Senna's bedside, looking over her, which infuriated him to no end, and as he stood up, Ally, Nomru and the Queen all entered the room. They were followed by a gaggle of servants who carried cushioned stools and they all took a seat around Senna's bed. Taybur and Seiko joined them as Numair took his place at the foot of Senna's bed. Numair slumped against the bed looking tousled, disheveled and generally exhausted as he readied to spout his findings.

"The good news is that Senna is in no way sick. The bad news is that I only have a very limited knowledge of what is "wrong" with her. Well not exactly, I know what happened…" Numair took a breath. This was harder to explain than it was to understand. "Senna has an extremely rare form of the gift called the Speech. It is similar to both the Gift and the Sight in that one who possesses it can see magic around them, and conduct their own magic. However, it is a much more complicated, and as a result much more encompassing, form of magic. One wields it by convincing someone or something, through either common language or another form of magical language, that they are or are not whatever the wielder wants them to be. As you can imagine this is a very difficult form of magic to master. Which brings us to Senna. You see, Senna has the ability to wield this magic. What happened in that ballroom is that she used the magic, apparently without knowing it and with no prior knowledge of her ability, to cast an enchantment over two hundred people. Naturally without experience the enchantment did not hold long and it completely exhausted her, mentally and physically. Thus her fainting spell was really nothing to worry about. The greater problem is how she used such a mass of raw magic without knowing she even possessed it and how she will learn to harness this magic." Numair sighed. He this was a much more complicated task than he could even begin to convey and yet he knew exactly what their response would be.

The first one to pipe up and say something was Taybur, "So, basically you're saying she's alright. Better than alright even, she has the gift."

"Yes she's alright," Numair began, a little frustrated "but she has such a rare form of the gift that there are perhaps one to ten people born with it every fifty years and therefore little to know information is known about it."

Seiko spoke up "Isn't there a mage that has some information on this? I mean it exists so there must be someone who specializes in it right? We are at a mage conference."

Numair shook his head angrily, "There is no specialist Lord Seiko." _At least none that I know of_ he added mentally.

"Forgive me for saying so Numair," Ally chimed in "but isn't it the responsibility of the mage that finds a gift to train the student?"

Numair sighed. He had known it was coming. "Yes Ally, it is. Which means I will be here for a while since I will have to teach this girl."

"It seems appropriate," The Queen added, "You are the best mage I know of. Perhaps, to waylay future problems such as this you will document your work with her and publish it? It would be an unparalleled contribution to my conference and I would be more than happy to fund the publishing." It was more of a decree than a request.

Numair was earnestly surprised. He had, of course, planned on documenting his work, but the Queen offering to publish it, out of her own purse? It was something he could only hope for. He bowed to her in acquiescence. "I would be more than happy to your majesty."

At this point, the heretofore-silent Nomru spoke up, "Please, allow me to help with the fees. I feel I have been rather, absent, in my niece's dealings of late. I should have recognized this problem." He bowed his head a little in apparent shame.

Numair was quick to comfort, "Don't be silly duke, you could not have recognized such a thing on your own, much less in daily acquaintance. It took me a diligent twelve hours of work, digging and searching that is, to locate the source of the problem."

"Still though, I feel no little discomfort about this. I feel obligated to help in whatever way I can." Numair inclined his head to the duke in understanding and acceptance.

"So it is settled then, I will have myself a student." At this, Senna stirred from her sleep, looking briefly around the room. A look of pure confusion settled around her features like the blankets she was so tightly coddled in. Her eyes passed the room settling briefly on each face, identifying them as friends. So she was not in a hostile environment at least, that was something. For some reason her eyes stayed when they landed on Numair and she felt something strongly familiar about him that she couldn't quite place her finger on. Of course she had met him at dinner, but that wasn't it. She only searched her mind for a few more moments before Numair opened his mouth to speak.

"Welcome back to the world of the living mageling." He said with a smile.

………….

AN: Ahh, doesn't it feel good to get a chapter done? Yes it does. tosses hair about in a refreshingly fresh way Alright so now for ther reviews…

Luna y sol: Thanks! I really don't think that well of myself as far as updating goes, but so long as you're happy!

Trickster-812: Hi! Thanks, of course I'll keep writing, at least until I finish this story (and then probably until I finish the "wishes" series.

Sunrose Angel: thanks! I'm glad you like it. Millions? That's a lot… ; p

Amaya: Hooray! I'ts always wonderful to be a favorite! I'm glad you checked out the song I wasn't sure anyone would. A lot of times I catch my errors right after I post, but I'm too lazy to edit and repost, besides that would take time away from me writing the next chapter! ­


	11. Secrets2

If Wishes Came True 

**Piratewench5309**

**Disclaimer: So they're not mine. I'll get over it eventually I swear. I'm not an addict, I can stop anytime!**

**Chapter 11: Secrets**

**December, 15, 468 H. E.**

Gray Palace, Rajmuat, Copper Isles 

With a full twenty four hours of mandatory rest, Senna was more than happy to get out of bed and do something. Her head was reeling with the fact that she had the gift. She had always secretly felt that she had a little something extra compared to everyone else but it seemed silly in her 20th century society. Now hundreds of years into the past and she had magic, an extremely rare form of magic, and she was being taught how to hone her skills. At this she looked up towards her tutor. Apparently he had been trying to get her attention for the last several seconds. A slight blush crept in to her cheeks. Her concentration was not very good; her mind had a tendency to drift around.

"Senna," Numair began, "I know you like to wander amongst your thoughts, and normally I would be inclined to nurse such an endearing trait but you have to focus now if you want to make any headway." He scolded gently. Senna hung her head in apology.

"I'm sorry Mr. Salmalin, I will try to concentrate." She said and closed her eyes again.

"That's good. And please, call me Numair" he added as an afterthought before slipping back into the rhythmic breathing that was typical of these sections. Numair used his magic to cautiously reach out and step inside, and at the same time next to, Senna's magic. Suddenly she realized why she recognized him. She foggily remembered what had been going on while she was unconscious. Numair had been searching inside her for what she was trying to find right now. The center and source of her magic. A spectral image of herself reached out briefly for Numair and he took hold of her, forging a connection between the two. If one had been watching them they would be able to see a tinsel-y blackish blue fire thickly jumping and streaming between their bodies.

With Numair's presence firmly secured with hers, Senna began to hazard around, exploring and looking for her own magic. Numair gently guided her when she went off course but otherwise refrained from interfering. After what seemed like hours of searching but could only really be equated to a few short minutes she touched on a heavy glowing something at the edge of her vision. To her perception it seemed to be a huge glittering ball of light from which she could feel a well of serene power flowing from. _This is where your gift stems from_ Numair told her_ harness it, change it into something you understand_. Cautiously, Senna let go of him and glided towards the light, she embraced it and gently tried to mold it into something she knew. However the light was eerie, at times it was as hard as rock and at others it would slide like liquid through her fingers. She kept working with it feverishly and began to get frustrated, as she did the darkness around her began to flutter into the surroundings of the room. _Concentrate!_ Numair yelled, _Focus on what you are doing. Do not **make **it do something, convince it that this is what it wants to do._ Senna stepped back a moment and focused on where she was and what she was trying to do. After the darkness and the light became solid again she checked that Numair was there and turned back to the light. She approached it and began to whisper to it, she petted and coaxed it into a compact glowing ball instead of the sheer mass of light that it had been. As she stroked and purred to it, it lingered in each place her fingers touched as if it longed for more contact with her. Eventually the globe formed itself into a… something.

Numair was flung out and away from the core of that magic and launched solidly back into his own body with a major headache for company. Senna was amazed by the wall of power that hit her when the mass formed. What was left over when she could finally look at it again was a word. A pure, shining word that described everything about her. It encompassed all her self, all her secrets, even secrets she had been keeping from herself. Senna was startled and amazed by it. The seductiveness of that word, of her self, pulled her in. She settled in and sat, watching the word, reading it over and over again. After a long time, she felt a tickling at the back of her senses, an invasion, a something that was different from her and from the word. She briefly came to recognize it as Numair, he was trying to come back into her magic. For some reason, she couldn't explain why, this infuriated her. She turned on him, swelling with rage and used the power of her word to fling him back out of herself. He didn't have a right to invade a place that was so solidly **_her_**.

Numair, back in his body, looked at her resting form. She was perfectly rigid, her eyes rolled up into her head and her body still as night. He knew it would be a risk but Numair hazarded to reach out and touch her gently on the arm. This jostled her out of her reverie and brought her back to reality.

She collapsed on the floor, exhausted from the amount of power she had just consumed and expended. Numair looked at her. Something was peculiar about this girl. He remembered the word he saw for all of a moment. There was something strange about it. Something that didn't line up quite right. He committed it to memory, vowing to find out what was wrong with her and then lifted her into a lounge to rest. With the amount of power he had just seen at her fingertips he imagined it wouldn't take more than an hour or two for her to feel as brisk as a fall day again. He on the other hand could just as easily use that whole day for sleep. He grasped his achy head and settled into an arm chair for a brief (he couldn't always have everything he wanted) nap.

…………………………………………………….

_**AN: Sorry for the stretch of time between chappies. I've been extremely busy with drama and soccer and everything, esp. life. Soooooooo, hope you enoyed and I will try to update a little more frequently. Now reviews…**_

_**Hillyhp2590: Did I answer your question about recognition? Thanks for the correction on names and sorry about that. Daine probably won't show up (it's a secret but I'm not a big fan of the Numair/Daine pairing. Numair is so fetching I want to save him for my own characters.) But well, you never know I guess.**_

_**Amaya: I love being a favorite. Yeah, the "first act" is almost over. Not that that really means anything, it's just how I help myself write. But to your really it means that the climax of the story is coming soon so keep reading!**_

**_Sheyana: Well maybe… maybe not. Numair is a smart guy but he needs information to be smart… Seiko was in love with her before she even began to sing, he doesn't need a spell to help him or does he? I never really said who was the person the spell affected, did I?_**

_**Sunrose Angel: I'm glad you are enjoying! Thanks for the rose )! I don't really have the time for a collaborative fic right now (and besides I hardly know how to go about writing one) but I will definitely keep it in mind for the future (that is, after I finish the wishes series). **_

_**Luna y sol: I couldn't be the best at updating… I'm slow! Thanks for the compliment about my writing, I try. Daine could or could not be at the conference. I haven't decided. See the reply to Hillyhp2590's review.**_


End file.
